


auld lang syne

by wasiandonuts



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, More Softness, a pROPOSAL?!, no plot just vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasiandonuts/pseuds/wasiandonuts
Summary: villanelle and eve are leaving for a trip on new year’s eve after something huge happens aka a continuation/bonus chapter of ‘(christmas) baby please come home’
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	auld lang syne

**Author's Note:**

> “I wanna love me  
> The way that you love me  
> For all of my pretty and all of my ugly too  
> I'd love to see me from your point of view”  
> \- pov by Ariana Grande

“Villanelle. HURRY THE FUCK UP.” Eve pinches the bridge of her nose, unable to contain her dwindling patience. She paces in the hallway near the front door, growing more and more annoyed as seconds pass. After an eternity passes (according to Eve), Villanelle appears at the top of the stairs with two luggage and a Gucci backpack strapped on.

She almost trips as she makes her way down the stairs. Villanelle’s blond hair is in a frenzy and her forehead glistens with sweat. She had speed-packed jackets, shirts, pajamas, underwear, lingerie, pants, and even shoes in record time because both her and Eve forgot their flight leaving today, December 31st for the ski lodge. Eve had surprised her with a weekend where they first met and well, let’s just say, Villanelle’s present had shocked them enough that they are about to miss their flight.

A bright yellow cab pulls up to their West Brompton row house, and Eve can finally breathe normally again. She wipes some of the sweat off Villanelle’s face and takes her luggage to carry outside. After loading it into the back of the car, Villanelle opens the car door for Eve, and as a token of her appreciation, Eve squeezes Villanelle’s arm and smiles then crawls into the back of the vehicle. Villanelle follows and unconsciously reaches for Eve’s left hand which sits idly on the leather between them. They intertwine their fingers together and Eve, looking out the window, tightens her grip ever so slightly.

The cab starts up en route to Heathrow International Airport, and Villanelle glances down at their interlocked hands. Then, right in that moment, she is reminded of the Christmas gift. A glowing square diamond on Eve’s ring finger, as well as Villanelle’s own silver signet ring from Eve last year, stares back at Villanelle. The passing streetlights occasionally catch the diamond ring at the right angle that it sparkles in a rainbow gleam. Villanelle grins to herself and her cheeks grow warm out of giddiness.

The gray silhouette of the airport comes into view and Villanelle peeks out of the foggy glass window, still holding Eve’s hand. Blinding car headlights and the airport’s own bright white lights cloud Villanelle’s view, but the vehicle abruptly stops in front of their gate and signals for the two women to get out. They groggily grab their bags and tread into the madness and chaos of the holiday rush. Their flight isn’t very long, but Villanelle is dreading the crying babies and coughing passengers that always taint the flying experience.

After checking in and going through security, Eve and Villanelle finally get to their gate. They got there quite early so they have an hour or two to kill before departing, so like the _spectacular_ future wife she is, Villanelle gets up and finds the nearest coffee shop to pick her and Eve some caffeine. However, when she happily skips back with warm cups in hand, Villanelle finds Eve zonked out on one of the chairs in the waiting area of their gate.

Villanelle chuckles softly to herself and sets down the coffee on a nearby table and instead sits next to Eve, admiring her calm and content face. The chatter of fellow passengers and busy noises of the airport seem to fade away as Villanelle focuses on the beautiful woman in front of her. As she examines every curve and edge of the Asian woman with amazing hair sleeping soundly next to her, Villanelle is taken back to the moment just days before on Christmas Day.

\---

Even though she was completely drained from her Singapore trip, a newfound sense of revitalizing energy swept through her when her and Eve woke up properly together on Christmas day. She had almost forgotten she set the velvet jewelry box on their side table and when they stood up to head downstairs, she pockets the ring box and jogs to the kitchen where Eve was preparing some pancakes.

As scared as she was for the health of the pancakes and the kitchen, Villanelle does not interfere with Eve’s cooking and rather, silently observes her then-girlfriend. Once Eve flips the final flapjack onto a plate, Villanelle falls into the urge to hug the amazing woman in front of her. So she does. She slowly gets out of her seat and as Eve grabs forks and knives, Villanelle steps behind her and wraps her arms around Eve’s middle. Of course, this was risky because Eve was literally clutching a sharp knife, but fortunately, Eve melts into the hug. Villanelle leans down so her mouth is in line with Eve’s ear and whispers, “I have a gift for you.”

Eve licks her lips and cocks her eyebrow at Villanelle basically saying _oh really?_ “Lucky for you, I also have a gift.” Now, Villanelle gets excited. “No way, Eve. Ooooooh!” Villanelle squeals in delight and presses a kiss on Eve’s cheek then grabs the plate of pancakes to chow down. 

When the plate is completely empty and their bellies full, Eve takes Villanelle’s hand and leads her over to their couch where they plop down like lumps on a log. Eve digs her hand underneath the couch and brings out a thin gold box with a shiny red bow. She hands it gingerly to Villanelle who receives it gratefully, eyes twinkling with anticipation. Speedily, Villanelle opens the box and her jaw drops open. A small skiing charm sits atop three pieces of paper which look like two plane tickets and a brochure to...the _Alpine Ski Lodge._

“EVE! You are so so cheesy. I can’t believe it.” Villanelle throws her arms around Eve and accidentally topples them both over so they land on top of one another on the pillowy couch. Villanelle runs her hands up Eve’s arms then shoulders then neck and finally rests gently on her face. “This might be the best present I have _ever_ received. Eve, this is so cute. Thank you.” Eve’s cheeks turn rosy and Villanelle’s heart starts to race because it is now time for _her_ gift.

“Now, does it beat your gift for me?” Eve wriggles her eyebrows up and down, teasing Villanelle and challenging her. Villanelle shakes her head dramatically and pouts her lips. “Oh Eve, you have _no idea._ ” Eve cocks her head to the side, slightly confused at what could possibly be better than a trip to where they first met.

They are still laying with one another on the couch, and Villanelle, for just a moment, gazes at Eve. Her hair is tangled and some pancake is stuck to the corner of her mouth, but Villanelle wouldn’t have it any other way. The domesticity overwhelms Villanelle and she has to let out a breath before slowly crawling off the couch and kneeling on one knee on the floor next to Eve. Eve turns herself so that she now lays on her side, facing Villanelle whose eyes turn glassy and full of love and hope. Eve doesn’t seem to catch on yet, but Villanelle reaching into her pajama pants pocket and bringing out the box sends the signal.

Eve jolts upright and begins breathing rapidly and murmuring “no way” and “oh my god” hundreds of times. Villanelle cannot contain her smile as she witnesses Eve go through shock, excitement, anxiousness, panic, happiness, and pure joy. 

“Eve.” Villanelle feels a tear running down her cheek, and Eve immediately reaches out and wipes Villanelle’s face. She leaves her hand there, cupping her _future wife’s_ face. Villanelle leans into Eve’s warmth and inhales to gather her thoughts.

“You were unexpected. A seemingly coincidental person who just happened to be at that ski lodge at the perfect time and place. I never pegged myself as a person who would be kneeling in front of anyone, asking them to marry me. But here I am. You did this to me, Eve. You sneaky, beautiful, intelligent, sexy woman. I fell in love. And I fell pretty hard.” They are both crying now and so, to speed things up and officially be wives, Villanelle takes the diamond ring out of the box. She holds it up, admires the light catching it at the perfect angle and then focuses on the gorgeous woman staring at it.

“Will you mar--”

“YES!”

“Eve, Eve, hold on, I--”

“I SAID YES ALREADY OKAY. I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO MARRY YOU.”

“I love you too, Eve. God, you are so impatient.” They both laugh at the insanity and gravity of the moment. Eve, with her hand still on Villanelle’s jaw, tugs ever so slightly to pull Villanelle close and they kiss. The tension of work and the worry of being apart on Christmas melted away. They are the only two people in the entire universe. Villanelle relishes the sweetness of Eve’s lips and the soft, tender kisses that they share.

They are going to get married.

\---

Seven hours and 21 minutes later, Eve and Villanelle make it to the ski lodge. A few delays derailed Eve’s perfectly planned schedule and they almost missed their flight since Eve was knocked out in a deep sleep while Villanelle relived what was quite possibly the greatest day in the history of days. They lay side by side on the large king bed in their room, the honeymoon suite (Eve swears she didn’t know and that it was pure coincidence that she booked this particular room, Villanelle rolled her eyes playfully).

Their bags were flung somewhere in the depths of the room, and they changed into athletic long sleeves and leggings for a ski lesson later that day. Of course, Villanelle knew how to ski, having spent a good amount of her childhood in Russia, but she was there for moral support as Eve braves another kiddie intro class. Except, their bed was oh so comfy and it felt so much better than being outside in the cold.

“Can we stay for a bit?”

Eve goes from her back to her side so that she faces Villanelle, who does the same. She quickly glances down to see Eve mindlessly moving the diamond ring around. Villanelle makes eye contact with Eve and gives her best impression of a lovesick puppy.

“Villanelle. I am _not_ falling for that. I told you I planned our itinerary all last week and we _have_ to make that 50% off lesson coupon worthwhile.”

Villanelle really turns it on and begins to pout and fake cry. Eve shakes her head and purses her lips together, probably in disbelief how she fell in love with a literal puppy. Eve takes her finger and grazes it along Villanelle’s hairline, tucking loose strands back into the neat ponytail. She scooches closer and whispers, “we can ride the lift again.” This seems to perk Villanelle up, and they finally get off the bed and suit up to brave the freezing world beyond.

Eve makes her way ahead, treading through the snow like some general heading into a battlefield. Villanelle lags behind, slightly disgusted at the ugly neon puffer jackets she wears. She had begged Eve to bring the fancy black Canada Goose jacket, but she didn’t win that debate. 

“AARGH!” Villanelle’s zipper gets stuck in the middle of her coat. She jiggles it aggressively and screams in frustration. Eve had disappeared off to god knows where, and Villanelle wants to rip the damn zipper off this horrendous outfit.

“Villanelle!” She hears a shout in the distance, a few meters away. Villanelle finally gets the zipper all the way up to her neck and searches the crowd of identically dressed strangers for the origin of the voice. She spots a curly mane of dark brown hair near a seat on the ski lift entrance, and she starts heading in that direction. Eve outstretches her hand and when Villanelle takes it, their rings rub together through their mittens. They arrange themselves on the familiar seat, and the engine whirs to live, sending them up and up.

Villanelle peeks at Eve and catches Eve staring back at her. They giggle wildly as they ascend up the mountain with hands still interlocked as best they can. Villanelle leans close to Eve and pretends that she was something urgent to say. Eve looks concerned and furrows her brows.

“Let’s hope this thing doesn’t break again, eh? That wouldn’t be a fun way to welcome the new year.”

Eve shakes her head and lovingly slaps Villanelle as hard as she can. They are going to be the best wives ever. 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year and thank you so so much for reading. I will see all of you in the new year <3
> 
> talk to me on twitter, tumblr or curiouscat @wasiandonuts


End file.
